


It Hurts So Good

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Aggressive, Bitting, Blood Kink, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feels, Female Ejaculation, Kink, Love, Normaholic, Normgasm, Oral, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Porn, Reedus Porn - Freeform, Reedus fapfest, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Window Sex, confort, deep penetration, male ejaculation, pussy eating, slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and his girlfriend (you) book a suit in L.A. You're both satisfied with the room, satisfaction turns into teasing. Teasing turns into sexual frustration which leads to hard-rough sex. Very hard... Sex turns into serious  pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts So Good

Our suite was huge, bigger than we've had in the past. I looked out the window and we could basically see the entire city of Los Angeles. The windows were huge with automatic shutters. Not to mention our bed, king sized with a soft cloud comforter and black silk sheets. Oh yeah... we would get cozy here real fast.

Norman dragged the rest of our luggage inside and placed them in the corner. "Wow." He said finally taking the view. " 'S fucking huge."

"I know. I love hotels in L.A. It's been a while since we stayed more than a day or two." I said.

He took his raybans off and took his cellphone out to take a picture of the night view.

I chuckled. "Tag me." Knowing full well he would post it on Instagram.

"Always." He smiled. "Big bed." He commented.

I snickered. "Yup."

He gave me a familiar look, that knowing look he always had when he wanted something. I couldn't help but chuckle and feel the heat go straight between my legs. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Later."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"The bed. We can use it later." Norm replied.

I frowned which only made him laugh in return.

"Oh my dirty girl. So eager to fuck. Don't worry babe, I have other plans first." His tone was full of mischief and I felt my center gush.

Norman stepped in front of me and pulled me to his chest. He tilted my head up so he could lick and kiss my jugular.

"Remember when I always suggested the window?" He quirked his brow at me.

"Babe..."

"We're not in New York we're in L.A."

"Even worse. Someone is definitely going to see us and take pictures." I responded.

"Look at the other buildings babe. It's kinda far. Even the best hd cameras can't take zoom in that good. Besides we're on the last floor."

"Yeah but still..." I argued.

"If they take pictures no one's gonna know it's us. Can't make out from this far anyway. Besides, I'm pretty sure the whole world knows we fuck." He laughed.

Norman kissed me, his tongue invaded my mouth forcibly. "Let them watch." He whispered huskily biting my ear lobe.

"Norm..." I breathed. "Oh fuck baby." I moaned, feeling Norman caress my jaw, lick my neck and say those words was already making my pussy drip.

"Let L.A. watch your body pressed against the window while I fuck you from behind." He kissed his way down to my collarbone, lifting my shirt up and yanking it off along with my top underneath. "Have your pretty little tits pressed against the window for everyone to see. Your nipples grazing against the cold glass." He grunted.

"Oh god..." I groaned, thrusting my hips to his. I could feel Norman's growing erection through his jeans. His hard-on rubbed against my clothed womanhood and I shamelessly circled my hips to his. He claimed my mouth in a rough kiss once again and I mewled into the kiss. I let my hand wonder south to grip his bulge.

Norman moaned and pushed his groin against my hand. I rubbed circles with my palm in the stretched part of his jeans which made him bite my lower lip hard, drawing blood. I yelped and he took the opportunity to lick the drop of blood that trickled from my lip.

Norman all but ripped the bra from chest. He yanked the straps down from my arms and threw it across the room. His large hands kneeled my breasts. He palmed my soft mounds, making me roll my head back and howl wantonly.

"Nipples are so hard already sweetheart." He said huskily. Norman flicked my nipples with his index and thumbs as if to prove his point. I shivered. He bent his head down to capture my nipple in his mouth. He lavished the erect nub with his tongue, sucking vigorously. My nipples were so hard they were actually hurting. Norman used his tongue to circle around my areola before occasionally switching to flicking my erect nub. My breathing was uneven and my center was beyond moist. He bit my tender flesh and I screamed in pleasure.

I felt his tongue leave a wet trail on my heated skin, traveling south on my torso. I opened my eyes and saw Norman kneeling before me with that delicious smirk upon his face and I groaned. Before I knew what was happening, Norman ripped my black leggings down the middle along with my lacy underwear. Normally I would proclaim but I didn't give a single fuck. I was way too horny, my pussy was way too soaped. I need his tongue, or fingers, or dick. Whatever he wanted to do first, as long as he made me cum.

"You want my tongue babe? You want me to eat this sweet little pussy of yours?" He read my mind.

"Norman..." I pleaded, feeling my clit twitch at his words.

"Or do you want my cock?" He gave my clit a light teasing lick with just the tip of his tongue and I screamed. "Hmmm?" He asked again.

"Please..." My voice wavered. I couldn't take the teasing anymore.

He grinned again and I was about to voice my displeasure but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something his tongue darted out and licked me. I moaned like a madwoman and pulled his hair in a fist full, thrusting my pussy to his mouth. He licked me so deliciously slow at first, making sure to touch every inch of my throbbing heat. He was so gentle. I hated it and loved it. He gave my clitoris open mouth kisses, his lips never attaching to my swollen bundle of nerves for too long. He was torturing me.

"Norman please!" I cried.

He paid no attention to my desperate pleads and continued his painful torture. His tongue was moving so slow against my slit, up and down at snail's pace. At long last, he began to suck my clitoris fully into his mouth. I felt like I was going insane; there was no describing my level of pleasure and desire. He gently sucked on the nub and I wanted to scream from his cruelty.

His tongue began flickering faster, up and down in fluid movements against my slit. I could feel my legs started to shake and I feared that I would collapse soon. Norman threw one leg over his shoulder, leaving me to balance myself on one foot as he hungrily began sucking on my pussy. My climax was near but then, suddenly; he stopped.

"Norm..." I whimpered.

"Com'ere." He said standing up. "Against the window."

I flushed. I walked towards the window but before I could stand against the cold glass, Norman grabbed my shoulders and roughly pushed me against the window. I yelped at the coldness of the glass touching my bare back. He kneeled before me again and placed my left thigh over his shoulder. My butt cheeks were pressed completely against the cold window now and I sighed.

"Wanna lick your pussy right 'ere." Norman grunted. "Want everybody to see your ass pressed against the window with my face between your thighs."

"Oh fuck me..." I groaned.

"Soon..." He smirked.

Before I could think of anything to reply, his mouth was on my gushing center again. His tongue darted out and pushed inside my core. I let out a piecing screech as I felt my myself cumming. He thruster his tongue in out of my pussy, hurriedly. He tasted everything I had to offer him.

"Oh fuuuuckkk..." I moaned.

"Hmm." Norman hummed still sucking on my pussy. "Fuck! Love the way you taste sweetheart." He said in between licks.

I whimpered as he licked the rest of my juices that were still gushing out of my core. He used the length of his mouth and sucked my pussy whole. His tongue darted out back and forth, radically licking my slit. I couldn't stop moaning, I must have sounded like one of those fake pornstar blondes. I couldn't help it and I was ready for another orgasm.

Once he finished lapping my dripping cunt, Norman stood up and claimed my mouth in a long heated kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue but it only added to the erotica. I bit his bottom lip, this time it was my turn to draw blood. I sucked on the metallic liquid that appeared on his bottom lip, making Norman swoon with pleasure. I took advantage of him being distracted and yanked his shirt off of him, almost ripping it in the process.

Norman groaned as I dug my fingernails down his back. He had a thing for nails. His groin was pressed against my lower stomach and I could tell he had a full wood already. I continued to scrape my nails alongside his back while I used my mouth to suck and nip at the flesh of his neck. It didn't take long for Norman to be moaning and begging for me not to stop. He thrusted his crotch to mine and we both moaned in melody. His still clothed erection rubbed against my bare womanhood. I felt like my pussy was on fire, however; I couldn't get distracted, it was my turn to pleasure well torture him. I smirked to myself as I continued to suck on the tender in his neck.

He growled like a dangerous animal and it only made my center gush again. I scraped my fingernails down his back to his ass and grabbed a handful of his butt cheeks. He whimpered and jumped from my sudden touch, making his hips push forward and our groins kneaded one another's again. Norman began grinding his hips to mine. We humped each other like horny teenagers. Finally, I decided to regain control of the situation before I came again just from rubbing our sexes together. I turned Norman around, we stood on opposite sides directly with him against the window and me in front of him.

He raised his eyebrow at me but I simply smiled mischievously as I slowly got on my knees to be at eye level with his giant bulge. I could hear him intake a breath as he watched me slowly unbuttoning his pants. I slowly undid his zipper as I looked up at him. His eyes were dark with desire and he almost looked pissed. I grinned wider.

At a leisurely pace, I pulled his jeans along with his briefs down to his thighs. I sensually licked my lips, showing him I would be sucking him off soon. I gave his hips and thighs butterfly kisses, unhurriedly making my way down. I could tell Norman was growing rather inpatient above me so I removed his trousers completely.

Norman sighed in relief as he watched me place my hand around his shaft. Ever so slowly, I began pumping him. I used my thumb to massage the head of his penis, paying special attention to the slit. He groaned and threw his head back against the glass, a loud thump was heard but I don't think he even felt it.

"Suck my cock you dirty whore..." He gasped.

"Patience is a virtue baby." I teased.

He growled and shoved my head on his member. I didn't budge however, I pressed my lips firmly together and laughed.

"Fuckin' evil."

I took a small amount of pity on him and placed my lips around his head, lightly applying pressure. He moaned again and fisted my hair. Norman suddenly took control of the situation and switched us around once more. I had my back pressed against the glass again, I couldn't help it. I've never been the submissive partner in sex but with Norman it was different. Everything was different with him.

"Be a good girl and suck my cock!" He demanded. Norman shoved me on my knees again and squeezed his cock a few times. He pushed his dick forward for me to take his glorious length.

I obeyed. I took his full length all at once, making me gag. Before I even had a chance to recover, he began violently pushing my head towards his shaft. I chocked, his thick length touching the back of my throat. Nonetheless, I didn't mind. I bobbed my head back and forth on his manhood. I was forced to pick up my pace once he began pushing his cock harder and faster than before.

"Use your tongue." He groaned. "Lick my slit." He said removing himself from my mouth and holding his cock for me. "Suck the head babe... please."

I carried out my task and sucked the tip of his shaft. I circled my tongue around the engorged tip while applying suction with my lips. Using my tongue, I flicked it occasionally on his slit, making Norman absolutely lose his mind. His moans were music to my ears. I worked his member until he was close to climax. Norman exhaled in contentment, he took a moment to compose himself before removing his shaft completely from my dark cavern.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and made me stand up anew. I squealed by his sudden action, but the sound was cut of short my his lips on mine. We kissed hungrily, almost swallowing each other whole.

"I'm gonna destroy this little pussy." He said, unceremoniously shoving three fingers inside my pussy.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I thrusted my hips to his hand and fucked his fingers.

"Dirty slut." He called. "Fucking my hand..." He curved his fingers inside of me and my toes curled. His other hand went to my ass, lifting my hips higher for better access as he pumped me with his three fingers.

"Gonna cum on my hand you dirty whore!? Hm? Let me see you squirt." Norman thrashed his fingers around. I meowed over and over again. I came, hard. My clit squirted all over his hand as he continued to push his fingers inside of me.

He removed his digits from within me and sucked on them briefly, humming in the process.

"You ready?" Norman huffed.

I rapidly nodded.

He pumped his length a few times, squeezing the head as he did so. Norman used the tip of cock to slide up and down against my slit. We groaned in unity, his large member rubbed against my slit, collecting my juices up to my clitoris. I shivered again. His member felt hot against my pussy.

Despite delay, he lined himself up with my opening. We look at each other for a moment, our breathing becoming more ragged. His engorged head circled my opening for a brief moment before he pushed it in. I lifted my leg around his waist for better access in which Norman gratefully supported. He pushed his cock further, the tip coming to contact with my back wall.

"You're so big... Feels so good Normy..." I whimpered.

He grunted in return and shoved his length harder inside my core. His body pushed mine against the cold glass as we fucked. My ass and back were completely at one with the large window while Norman violently began thrusting inside of me. The echoing of our bodies slamming against one another's burned in my brain as he pounded my pussy mercilessly.

"Turn the fuck around." He barked. Norman withdrew his body from mine, we were no longer one and I whined. "I said turn around." His voice was deliciously low and dangerous.

He roughly turned me around so now my front was pressed firmly against the window. My breasts were pressed flat against the cold glass I yelped. My nipples were so erect they were hurting from the cold pressure against the flat surface. Norman didn't waste a moment before he shoved his erection inside again. He rocked my body from behind, driving his cock in a splendid speed, reaching deep inside my core.

"You like that!? You nipples pressed against the glass while I fuck you?" He grunted.

"They hurt." I gasped.

"Dirty little girl." He pushed his member harder and faster.

"Oh god babe..." I moaned.

Norman pushed my hips back so there was a gap in between my body and the window. While he continued driving his cock all the way inside my dripping pussy, Norman dragged his hands up my torso. His palms covered my breasts perfectly. He used his digits to twist and pull on my erect nubs and the pain shot straight down to my soaped pussy.

"Ahhh." I hissed.

He grabbed my hips in a death grip, pulling my ass back as he moved forward. We moved together in sync with our bodies connected. His cock reached so far inside of me that it hurt so good. The pressure of my nipples rubbing against the cold glass and with Norman occasionally pulling and twisting the nubs, along with the pain that shot through me as his large erection stretched my anatomy. It was excruciating delightful.

I came hard. My climax overtook me. Norman never stopped thrusting inside of me as he let me ride out my orgasm. I felt my juices flood around his shaft while he still drove his cock fast and deep inside my core.

"Dripping on my balls sweetheart." He told me and I flushed. "Dirty little whore!" He pierced me mercilessly.

His thrusts became more erratic, uneven, along with his breathing. He pulled my hips harder against him, driving his cock even deeper, if that was possible. I came within seconds once more.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned as my walls squeezed his manhood. "Do it again! Do it please! Squeeze my cock sweetheart." He whimpered.

Of course I obeyed. I flexed my muscles around his shaft making Norman growl like a dangerous animal. He bit my shoulder and drew blood. I screamed in delight. His thrusts continued at its uneven piercing force. I felt his cock twitch and I knew it was any second before he came as well.

"Jesus Christ!" His voice was high pitched. "Oh my god. Feels so good..."

His movements slowed. He pushed his cock as far as it would go inside my pussy and held it there. His engorged member stayed still against my rough wall and I felt myself squirting again. We scream in ecstasy as the pleasure took hold of us yet again. I felt his semen fill me up as he shoved my ass back hard on his cock.

Norman moved his hips in circles, spilling the rest of his cum inside my heat. His hands creeped up to my breasts again and squeezed my luscious orbs. He shoved my body forwards against the window. Norman held the underneath of my breasts, his digits wrapping around my tits but leaving a gap in between for my throbbing nipples. He rubbed my erect nubs up and down against the cold glass. I let out a high scream pitch.

"Oh god Normy it hurts." I cried.

He licked and nipped at the bite wound on my neck from earlier.

"Don't stop." I begged.

He pulled his dick out only to shove it inside me again. His hands never stopped its torture on my erect nipples.

"Dirty little girl." He grunted.

"Yes baby! Hurt me!"

He squeezed my nipples, bit my neck drawing blood once more, and thrusted hard all it once. My last orgasm hit like a tornado. Norman came again as well. My pussy was flooded with mine and his ejaculation. My hands slipped from the glass and my knees gave out. Luckily, Norman held me up to keep me from hitting the floor.

He picked me up and carried me to bed. He gently laid my body down on the soft mattress and I sighed in contentment. Norman joined me in bed, maneuvering around my body so he could could lay against me. We held each other close, our bodies spooning whilst we took time to regain our strengths.

I snuggled closer to him. My arms went around his waist hugging his body closer to me whilst out legs tangled together. He sighed, hugging me closer to his chest. Norman's arms wrapped protectively around me as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Did I hurt you too much?" He asked concerned.

"No." I murmured. "You know I like it Norm."

"I know. I feel like I'm too rough with you sometimes."

"You're not. I would tell you if I couldn't take it." I replied.

He exhaled. "I don't think you would. I think sometimes you take it just for me."

I untucked my head from under his chin to look at him. He averted my gaze so I lifted my hand to his cheek, turning his face to me. "Look at me. You're the best thing I could have ever asked for. If I feel uncomfortable I would tell you baby."

"I hope so."

"I would."

"It's just... I feel like such an ass sometimes. I mean look what I did to you." He said pressing on both bite wounds he gave me.

"It doesn't hurt."

He pressed harder and I hissed.

"Yeah..."

"Babe it's fine. I loved every second of it."

"I don't wanna be like him." He said referring to my ex.

"Hey! You're nothing like him understand!? Don't ever compare yourself to that bastard. Normy I begged for you to hurt me. You're not actually hurting me, it's pleasurable pain. I... With you it's just so different. I mean I always like it rough but not this rough. But with you... I feel like we have no limits." I explained.

He kissed my forehead.

"You promise if I ever hurt you, you would stop me?" He asked with a wavering voice and my heart broke.

"Norman... You could never hurt me." He gave me a look. "No not like that. This..." I pointed to my shoulder and neck. "This is nothing. I wanted it."

"Just promise me." He pushed further.

I realized he wasn't going to let this go and I sighed. "I promise."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be. I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

A tear escaped his eye and he kissed me softly. "I love you too. So much sweetheart. You have no idea. You're my everything and I'm scared of going too far."

"You won't." I promised him. I felt my cheek wet and I didn't realize I let my own tears fall.

The rest of the night was spent with us whispering soft reassuring words to each other. Our bond was greater than anyone could possibly imagine. We whispered love words to each other and stayed up till dawn. Until sleep finally took us and we drifted into a peaceful and much needed slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
